Sisterhood of the Knights of Tortall: A Beginning
by Charmed luver222
Summary: Kaleigh, Salanae, Leanne, and Melanna all share a dream- they wish to become knights. But many people stand in their way including another aspiring lady knight. It will test their bond as friends. Will their friendship survive? And at what cost? Will they
1. The Beginning

************** Author's Note ************  
  
I only own the plot and Kaliegh, Leanne, Salanae, Gregory, Joanna. I own nothing else. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! This is my first fan fiction that I've published so please tell me what ya think. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. More of the old characters will come. Soon. Oh and this is mainly about Kaleigh but it will also be told from everyone else's POV! I WOULD LOVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!  
Lord Padraig haMinch rubbed his eyes wearily. What was he going to do? He looked over at the King. King Jonathan was re-reading the letter and he was frowning, a sign he was either confused or thinking. He dared a glance at the Lioness. She was also observing the King and was doing some thinking of her own. Padraig bit back showing his feeling of defeat, for she was wearing a stubborn look on her face. The Lioness was not about to allow Padraig to refuse or even put a girl on probation. It had happened once, with Lord Wyldon and she had refused to come to the palace because of the fact that she had been commanded not to come in contact with the first known female page. He knew Jonathan would not make the same mistake again. He soon realized how bad her absence could be. Finally a sigh came from the King. He placed the letter down on the desk and glanced at Alanna. He smiled at her.  
"So I am guessing that you want to be a teacher this time around, Lioness," it was a statement not a question. It was obviously what she wanted.  
"Yes. I will not stay away this time. Keladry already proved that women can get their shield without the Gift. Besides I don't believe that you want me not to set foot inside this castle again for eight years," her tone showed that she would allow no opposing comment from Jonathan or Padraig. She knew the King didn't want that to happen again.  
"Mithros, no. It was hard enough the first time. I don't want a repeat of it. Raoul and Gary are ready to leave themselves if you do it again," he smiled at Alanna.  
  
"I should think so. It was improper the first time. I also know for a fact that Thayet has promised to punish you if you do something to make me leave again," she teased her King knowing it was true that the Queen would.  
  
"Yes she did. She threatened to move to Pirate's Swoop with children if I drove you away," he said being completely serious and teasing at the same time.  
  
"The only one who hasn't voiced his opinion yet is Padraig. What do you think?" asked the King.  
  
Padraig felt the Lioness gather her strength for a verbal fight. He sighed. "If your Majesty wishes it, I will allow them to become Pages, without being under probation. The Lioness may also assist me. I fear being run through if I was to not permit it," he joked. He had more of a sense of humor that Lord Wyldon had had.  
  
Alanna smiled and said "so who are their names again? The females who are coming."  
  
"The are Leanne of Dunlath, Kaleigh of Hannalof, Melanna of Mindelan, Salanae of Genlith, and Joanne of Stone Mountain."  
  
"What? A Stone Mountain and Genlith? Their relatives were enemies of Keladry remember? Why would they send their daughters here?" asked Alanna.  
  
The King shrugged "I have no idea but these particular girls seem to have grown apart from those branches of the family," he said.  
  
"Well, I must go and inform the teachers of our new recruits," said Padraig while he stood bowed to Jonathan and left.  
  
"Hmm. I must inform the children of this news. Thom will want to be a sponsor for sure," she rose and bowed out. The King leaned back in his chair looking thoughtful. Maybe this will be an interesting year. He thought to himself and chuckled. It would be he knew.  
  
Kaleigh of Hannalof walked to the end of a hallway and turned a corner. She stopped suddenly and entered a room. My room she reminded herself. She stood in front of the window and looked out. The sun was shinning and two birds were singing. She smiled and listened to them remembering her home. Her thoughts well interrupted by a loud bell that meant she was to go to meat the pages and the man in charge of her. Hopefully they won't be ignorant. I heard about Sir Keladry's experience and it didn't sound fun.  
  
Leanne of Dunlath looked in her mirror. She smiled and approved of her appearance. Most people expected her to go to a convent and to learn to become a lady. They thought that because of the ways she looked. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a kerchief and her blue eyes were shining in excitement. She would prove to everyone that Leanne was not only lady material but knight material as well.  
  
Melanna of Mindelan pulled a lock of curly black hair and allowed it to bounce her eyes silently laughing at the movement but her Yamani training would never allow her to do it out loud. She looked at the painting and wondered if she would ever see another Yamani besides the Princess. She missed the Yamani islands and her own Mindelan but she had wanted to become a knight. To protect herself and her people.  
  
Salanae of Genlith pushed her short blonde hair out of her eyes and stared at the book she was reading. She read the words but she wasn't really paying attention. Today was her first day as a page and she knew first impressions were important. She did not want to be known or judged by her cousin Joren's ignorance and was glad they were only related through marriage. She sighed and tried to concentrate on her book and not on politics.  
  
Joanne of Stone Mountain sighed and looked at her room with discontent. She would have to get some color into this room. It just seemed dull and Joanne of Stone Mountain wanted to be known as anything but dull. She was mulling over paint or wallpaper and what type of drapes she would get when she heard the bell. She smiled with confidence. She wasn't nervous. She knew they would like her. She knew it.  
  
Alanna watched as the pages gathered. At first she didn't see the girls but ten she noticed a girl slink in. She had short blonde hair to her chin and gray-blue eyes. She looked nervous yet she had some sort of confidence at least in her abilities if not herself. The next one in was a curly black haired girl and her hair was up in a handkerchief. She had dark brown eyes but her face was Yamani smooth and showed no emotion. Alanna moved her eyes to the door in time to see a girl strut in regally. She looked around as judging everyone and her long black hair was at her waist. Her hazel eyes showed she was proud but vulnerable. The next in was a gorgeous one. Her long blonde hair was shorter than that of the other regal one but it was silkier. She had blue eyes and she seemed like she wasn't sure of herself. Finally the last one entered. A girl the same height as Alanna entered. She had brown hair but it was swept up into a bun. Her eyes were as green as emeralds. She was wearing breeches unlike the other girls with the exception of the short haired blonde. She looked as if she had had Yamani training. She like the regal one carried a presence. Her blue shirt was tucked in neatly and Alanna noticed the girl had a clear crystal on a chain around her neck. The only thing that gave way to her nervousness was the fact that she was fingering her necklace.  
  
Lord Padraig chose that moment to step in. He looked around the room saw all were present and cleared his throat.  
  
"As you all can see we have five new pages. Allow me to introduce you to Leanne of Dunlath," the long haired blonde stepped forward, "Kaleigh of Hannalof," the girl with the crystal stepped forward, "Melanna of Mindelan," the one who mirrored a Yamani stepped forward, "Salanae of Genlith," the short haired blonde stepped forward, "and Joanne of Stone Mountain," the regal one nodded but did not step forward.  
  
"Now you all need sponsors. Any volunteers for Lady Joanne?" he asked.  
  
"I will your lordship," the son of one of Joren's cronies stepped forward.  
  
"Alright Warren. Anyone for Lady Leanne?" he asked again.  
  
"I'll do it," Alanna's middle son stepped forward. Alanna gave him a smile and he returned it.  
  
"Okay. Now what about Lady Kaleigh?" he looked at the boys.  
  
"I'll help, sir," said Thom stepping forward. Alanna grinned and had known he would do this.  
  
"Fine, How about Lady Melanna?" he saw a boy step forward and say  
  
"I'll be a sponsor."  
  
"Good. Anyone for Lady Salanae?" a friend of Thom's stepped forward.  
  
"Good now that that's done I believe you all know the Lioness?" he paused for a head shake and continued.  
  
"She will be assisting me this year. I am turning the new pages over to her now. The new sponsor's will follow her as well as the new pages. You others are excused," he said and quickly exited. The others followed his example. Salanae looked at her with questioning eyes. Alanna cleared her throat.  
  
"Please follow me ladies. Thom, you and the others wait here," she told her son. He nodded and she led the girls to a room and closed the door. She turned and motioned for them to sit in the desks.  
  
"Now, I bet you are wondering why you are here. Well I have to ask a few questions to ask you first. Have you all been tested for the Gift?"  
  
Five heads nodded. She continued.  
  
"Who has it?" she asked.  
  
All but Melanna raised their hands.  
  
"Ok. Well then who has had training?" she asked.  
  
Salanae, Joanna, and Leanne raised their hands. Alanna looked inquisitively at Kaleigh.  
  
"Why haven't you?" she asked the girl.  
  
"Well, my mother only had me tested before I came here," she said.  
  
"Why didn't you get tested as a babe? Most do," asked the Lioness.  
  
"I am adopted. I don't remember anything from before I was seven," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh. Well let me see how much power you have," Alanna told her. Kaleigh stood.  
  
"What do I do?" she asked.  
  
"Take my hand and let me in. Just open yourself up completely," Alanna took Kaleigh's hand. Alanna was hit with a surge of raw power. It was amazing and the girl was clearly holding back. Even she didn't have this much! She opened her eyes and let go of her hand. The girl's eyes opened and for a moment looked fearful before the Yamani training took over and they became glassy again.  
  
"I will see you for a moment privately. You four may leave. Except Melanna you will come to a class for the Gifted," she told them.  
  
The girls exited through the door except for Kaleigh. She looked at Alanna who noticed her fingering the crystal again.  
  
"I don't think even Master Salmalin has that much power," Alanna said bluntly.  
  
A look of shock crossed the girls face. "But-, I just found out about the Gift. How could I have more than him? He's a black robe! He is the most powerful mage alive," exclaimed the girl.  
  
"I know. Believe me I know. You must have lessons with him though. You could be a great mage," Alanna told her.  
  
"I don't want to be a mage. I want to be a knight, Gift or no Gift," she said forcefully.  
  
"You can be both. Receive training from Numair and train to be a knight. We can work it out. I'll make sure of that. But it is your choice and I'll give you a bit to think about it. Now scat. Thom hates to wait. And luck to you youngster," she grinned and Kaleigh grinned back. The Lioness shook her head as she left thinking a sense of humor. Good. I like that in a page.  
  
Kaleigh saw that Salanae and her sponsor had waited as had Leanne and hers along with Thom. She walked over.  
  
"Hello," she said with a smile.  
  
"Hi. Name's Thom. That one is my brother Gregory. And this is my best friend James," he pointed to a redhead and then to a blonde.  
  
"Name's well, it's Salanae but just call me Lana. Every one does," she held out hand which Kaleigh gratefully shook.  
  
"And I am Leanne but friends call me Anne," said the other girl. She had seemed shy earlier but not now. Kaleigh grinned.  
  
"And I am Kaleigh, call me Kaleigh. I hate formalities," said Kaleigh with a sigh. Anne giggled and Lana laughed with the boys.  
  
"Come on. Let's go get the tour of the palace," said Gregory once everyone had stopped. They all agreed to meet at Lana's room afterwards, and then split up. Kaleigh and Thom had been about to go to the stables when he was tackled from behind. A pink and green blur had gone by barely missing Lee. She saw a girl and a boy hugging him.  
  
"Lianne, Jon, get off!" said Thom. They got up reluctantly.  
  
"You are royalty. You know better!" scolded Thom gently. They mumbled an apology and stalked off before he could say anything else. He sighed.  
  
"I grew up around them and Roald and Kalasin, because of the Immortal's War and our parents and all. They are like my little brother and sister," he explained.  
  
"Now let's see those horses," he smiled as he saw her face light up. 


	2. Friends, Giggling, and Horses

Kaleigh walked down the lone path to the stables. She loved animals especially horses and dogs. She didn't own one yet but she had birthday money saved in order to so the first chance she got. She followed Thom down the hall. He was explaining about how she would need a horse and she was allowed to pick from any one of these. Finally he stopped in front of a stall and turned.  
  
"This is my horse. His name is Brightness," he said as he opened the stall door. Inside was a blue roan gelding with a black mane and tail. He was around 17 hands and was actually quite calm. She offered him a carrot, which he accepted slowly. Thom laughed.  
  
"So do you have a horse?" he asked Kaleigh.  
  
"No not yet. I am going buy one though. I brought money for that. You're lucky to have him. He's a great horse," she said distractingly.  
  
"Yeah I know. He's never even reared you know? He came with me from Pirate's Swoop. So do you ride at all?" he asked. She seemed to know a lot about horses.  
  
"Yes. I've been riding for, well, I don't know how long. My first riding lesson I remember was my last because the moment I got I knew how to do everything automatically. So the riding master at home said I was a waste of his time," she said laughing.  
  
"Wow, that's amazing. Do you mind if I ask you a personal question? So you remember anything about before you were seven? Anything at all, about who you were or where you had come from?" he knew he was prying but he wanted to know.  
  
"Well, I remember how to do things. But I have no clue about anything else. Like the only way I knew my name was because of a piece of paper that had my name in my hand writing on it in my pocket. I was wearing this," Kaleigh pointed to her crystal, "and I knew how to read and write. I was pretty good at riding and with a bow. I knew etiquette and how to cook and sew. But I had no memories. I still don't. It was so odd that they don't like to talk about it. I look nothing like anyone my parents had ever seen or met. And no one reported a lost child so they adopted me. They are the best parents a child could ask for," she said with an amount of love in her voice that would've startled Thom if he hadn't seen it in her eyes.  
  
"They sound amazing. I am glad you love them so much. It sounds as if you were noble born. Not many know how to do so much. Come on we still have to see the rest of the palace," he said closing the door to Brightness's stall. She smiled and nodded following him out as she wondered will I ever remember? If Thom noticed that she was again fingering her necklace, he said nothing.  
  
The group met as promised at Kaleigh's room. The boys had to go and do lessons leaving the three girls to themselves. Kaleigh was the first to speak.  
  
"I have something to say. Well, we are three of five girls who are going to be pages and for the next for years we are going to be living together. So friends?" she asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me," said a voice from the doorway. The three jumped and say Melanna standing there. She smiled and stepped in the room.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting but Kaleigh is right. I am all for being friends," said Melanna her eyes dancing as Kaliegh smiled.  
  
"I'm in. I think we need to stick together. What do you say Lana?" said Anne. She grinned as the other two exchanged a smile with her.  
  
"I agree. We do need to stick together. Besides, who am I to break up a party," joked Lana. The other three giggled as Lana smiled. Kaleigh motioned for them to sit down.  
  
"So what did you think of the Palace?" the four girls jumped at a male voice at the doorway. Kaleigh turned to get a better look at him. He was around her age and had coal black hair and sapphire blue eyes. His eyes danced so Kaleigh knew he wanted to know.  
  
"It was very interesting. I liked the gallery. But I don't believe we've been introduced," said Anne.  
  
"My apologies. I am Liam," he smiled.  
  
"As in Prince Liam?" directed Melanna.  
  
"Only when I have to be. So you are the new pages?" he asked.  
  
"I think that you already know the answer to that question," remarked Kaleigh. The other girls looked at her with startled expressions but she ignored them.  
  
"Sharp aren't you?" he said, but his voice laughed.  
  
"I have to be. I'm a lady page, remember?" Kaleigh quipped. She suddenly caught herself. What was she doing? This was the Prince not an equal. But he didn't seem annoyed, rather quite the opposite. He was openly laughing, so she relaxed a little.  
  
"Well, I must be going, but I will see you soon," he smiled at them, particularly at her and he was gone. Anne instantly wheeled around at her.  
  
"What were you doing?" she asked with an unreadable expression on her face.  
"I have no clue. I just lost my patience and he just kept hitting a nerve," she tried to explain but it was useless.  
  
"I thought it was entertaining," said Lana and Melanna at once.  
  
"Oh and by the way call me Mel. I HATE Melanna. It sounds so formal," said Mel. The bell rung that marked dinner. The first day was over. 


	3. King of Theives

AN: THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED! PLEASE R/R!!!  
  
"Please, Anna come with me!" begged Kaleigh. It wasn't often that she begged but she was desperate.  
  
"Fine, but you owe me," warned Anna. In the past two months the two girls had become almost inseparable.  
  
"Yes! Thanks so much, I promise you won't regret it," promised Kaleigh.  
  
"Then why do I have a feeling that I will?" teased Anna. Kaleigh, she said had a talent for getting into trouble. And usually dragged her along for the ride. *******  
  
Kaleigh looked at the many daggers and weapons along the street. She wished she could afford one but she knew that she couldn't. She was here to find a horse. She glanced over at Anna who was looking at everything in front of her. She had her mouth open.  
  
"You know, you look like a tourist when you do that," said Kaleigh.  
  
"Well, at home I never saw anything like this. It's incredible," she exclaimed.  
  
"It can be overwhelming but you'll get used to it. I remember my first time," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"I can see it now. I bet you got lost from your parents," Anna teased.  
  
Kaleigh laughed, "I did! I got separated and I almost freaked out before my father found me!"  
  
The girls giggled at the thought of her freaking out and continued down the street. 


End file.
